ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Colonizing in Redesigned Universes
Where ares the numbers for the planet sizes from? I dubt, that there are some of the old style between them. Plase check this. In the german board we had made e great study: http://board.ogame.de/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=710992 Our result ist here: http://owiki.de/Redesign#Planetent (We know, that there might be smaler an larger planets but not as fare away then here describet.) greetings Raicheron 22:29, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Maximum size for Colony 15 I think that is supposed to be 85 not 185 as it currently shows. Maikeruu Andromeda Slot 15 On slot 15 Andromeda redesigned universe, after trying something like 20 colonized planets on slot 15 I couldn't get past 80 fields, are you sure it can go up to 185 ?? regards Based on "tips" form ogame board, the way planet size shapes and also based on max colony size in old unis which is 149, I can almost surely say that size 185 was a mistake (anyway the WHOLE table was created by single user, not logged in, so there is big chance of more such mistakes). As long as its not vandalism, all changes are welcome to apply without any big deal to the details (but this is my personal opinion and may highly differ from official politics of administration =P). Tiuqu 16:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Deleting a planet If you destroy a planet can you instantly try to colonize another free slot (not the same, as the planet doesn't get destroyed until after a few days). But does deleting a planet behave like you wouldn't have colonized a planet, or do you get to try again only after the colony you've deleted is deleted entirely from the system? Lordyoyo 20:31, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You can colonize right after you submitted one planet to deletion. Also planet gets deleted after 2 server saves, which is 24-48 hours (+/-). Tiuqu 23:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I colonized a planet in slot 8 and got only 195 fields..i was wondering if you delete a planet and try to colonize it again after 48 hrs when its available will you get a different planet size? Max fields in slot 15 is not 185!! I tried myself to colonize in the 15th slot but i had no luck! well maybe i did and the maximum number of fields is 85 and NOT 185! If you think about it, makes sense. Plus the average cant be 74 when minimum is 66 and maximum 185 :) DarthBane ~K's comment 9/15/11 - The table does not reflect the graph above for slot # 15; which is correct? I see the table corrected on 9/1, but the graph looks like slot 15 can have a field >150; which information is correct? Can this be confirmed? ~K Based on "tips" form ogame board, the way planet size shapes and also based on max colony size in old unis which is 149, I can almost surely say that size 185 was a mistake Tiuqu 22:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Planet Size in Uni6 at slot 2 I got a 111 in slot 2. Don't know if this is a fluke or if the table is wrong. : None of both. Table is based on user observations, so extreme cases may not be reflected. Scarbrowtalk 07:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) 240 in a slot 7 I got a 240 on slot 7 in Jupiter. Table says max is 237. Smatt454 (talk) 01:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Just got a size 147 planet in slot 10 on Jupiter universe. Minimum size was supposed to be 154. Naphret 14:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) In andromeda i got 249 fields on position 8 I got a 230 field colony on a 6th slot. http://i.imgur.com/QeRmd8C.png?1 Got 248 fields on slot 6 in Pegasus Planet with 243 fields in slot 7 and edit of the table I just found a planet with 243 fields in slot 7 Here's a screenshot as evidence: And I will take the liberty to edit the (maxfields)table in the article accordingly and also the information our dear friends theGermans have provided us with and of course the other claims of users here. For a list of changes, see the link in comment of the guy who did his own research (the Germans) and go to their findings on planet size, and the comments here in the talk section. (Excuse me for weird english, it's not my native langauge as you may have noticed) Yours sincerely, kingstokje Just got a colony with 172 spaces on position 12 on Sirius. Table says max size is 171. Close enough, but not quite there. Screenshot: http://imgur.com/BDwmQiS Leahnnovash (talk) 00:17, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Max size slot 8 Just found a planet of 260 slots, Andromeda (.no) 21:21, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Planet 8 size bigger then maximum The average planet sizes for each slot Slot Minimum Average Max 8 156 204 252 Diameter: 15.110km (49/253) Position: 2:220:8 ~~bigpun~~ Deletion The mark for deletion should not be there as the colonization page is for old universes, not current universes, and so it give false information